


牙痕记

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Kudos: 6





	牙痕记

*跟真正的牙痕记没有关系，这里借一个题目  
*一个少年喜欢上自己的牙医的故事  
*大量省略号使用注意⚠️

月光亮晶晶的，他跟着医生走，手被握着放在大衣口袋里，其实从他们之间的关系来看，这个动作过分亲昵，也略显多余，是全圆佑扯了个谎，说自己有点夜盲，被叮嘱了要补充维生素后，才完成的这样的一个动作。

医生当然不会知道全圆佑咬着嘴唇想了半天的措辞，也看不清男人忐忑又欣喜的那颗心，他只是回头说了句抱歉，老街区的街很难走，全圆佑的身子就一震，身前男人的脚步仿佛踏在了他的睫毛上，打得那脆弱的东西只能垂着发抖。

怎么会不难走呢，难道我不知道吗，闭着眼也能走的这条路，是高中时代走过无数次的路，一直向前，就到了高中时代被拒绝过的那个路口，向右转，数过两块石板的巷子，再走进去，这次终于可以被邀请进去了，进到医生的家里，现在也终于可以被医生牵着走了，只是不过几年的时间，医生已经不认识他的脸了。

走得太快了，医生……

当时拒绝的理由好像是说自己有女朋友，全圆佑衣柜里的那两条裙子也是拜此所赐，刚拔了智齿，脸颊还肿着，单薄的少年往身上胡乱套着丝绸的细带裙，骨架撑的胯骨特别明显，镜子里的胸前空荡荡的，他发不出别的声音，只是忍着痛反复呢喃着医生。

医生的女朋友胸部大吗……

果然还是喜欢女人吗，医生……

裙子可怜地垂着，腿倒是纤细漂亮，全圆佑穿的是白色棉袜，很不满意地在地毯上踏踏，两个令人沮丧的问题好像加重了痛感，只能自暴自弃坐在地上，牙齿好像又开始痛了……

可是已经拔掉了啊……

他舌头抵着空洞，心也空的难受，医生，想要医生，想要和医生接吻……坐在医疗座椅上的时候，能闻到医生身上洗衣液的味道，从白色制服里翻出来的条纹衬衫领子，第一颗扣子总是不系，小小的喷洗器一打开，全圆佑就会紧张得全身绷直，医生先拿着小巧的镜子照着口腔里面，煞有介事地检阅他的身体，名牌上的字倒影浅浅，写着“尹净汉”。

医生总是要贴很近，全圆佑闭上眼也知道脸颊在越贴越近，如果亲上去会怎么样呢……

这是当时的全圆佑想的第一个问题。

不过现在已经不足以成为一个问题了，带他回家要做什么，已经都是成年人，又是通过什么样的软件产生的连结，彼此早就心照不宣。先吃饭，再喝点酒，最后回某个人的家，或者去酒店，全圆佑觉得那场法国菜吃得奇慢无比，甜品上来的时候他皱了皱眉，还是把小勺子放进了嘴巴。“怎么了？你牙痛吗？”，应该是尹净汉工作中也常用的问题吧，全圆佑点点头，就看他笑嘻嘻地抛出那个特别顺理成章的邀请理由——

那去我家看看吧，我是牙医哦。

那时候也太做作了点，装作惊讶会被看出来吗，全圆佑还在忐忑，就已经跟着上了楼，人也已经躺在了皮质的宽大椅子上，放平一些，跟医院里的也没什么差别，所以他闭上了双眼。

“嘴巴张开哦”，一样的语气，一样的音调，一样的温度，甚至尹医生的指甲形状还是照以前一样地修剪，全圆佑眼睛和嘴巴一起张开了，金属触碰到牙齿的时候，他感觉哪里都酸酸的，身体也像以前一样没法不绷直。那盏环形的灯照着自己，那么马上医生就要……

马上就要凑过来了……医生的脸好近，细小的绒毛被他急促的呼吸冲得左倒右歪，但此时在全圆佑内心随意踩踏的人却是对方，还是一副公事公办的冷漠，器材撞出冰凉的响声，初秋的空气也已经有些冷，可是全圆佑无法阻止身体里的热流。

好想亲……医生……

所以这次他终于亲了上去。

尹净汉有些惊讶，这几年来惊讶的表情好像都没怎么变 ，那时候他刚录取了大学，追着医生要跟他真情告白，说出来的时候也是这样的表情，眼睛睁大，嘴角却还是弯弯的，准备着马上换成甜蜜得腻人的笑容：“啊这样啊……”

这样啊，原来是这么等不及的孩子呢，再装腔作势戴昂贵手表，也还是刚毕业没多久没错吧，尹净汉笑着帮自己刚才带回家的小朋友检查牙齿，总觉得哪里有些熟悉，职业习惯，他只认得牙齿不认得脸，刚要再看一看时就被偷袭了脸颊，不过反正看牙齿也不是重点，就这么开始倒也算独特。

“不看牙齿了吗？”，尹净汉没有躲开距离，也轻轻亲回去，小朋友鼻尖上停着一粒汗珠，正被他的吐息吹得左摇右晃。

“……先做这个…”，全圆佑的手摸索着去碰他的下身，还没有硬起来的一片柔软，他咬了咬牙去贴得更紧，终于让那句话跑出齿缝:“我来帮您好吗？”

“要在这里做吗？”，尹净汉觉得有点好笑，是等不及要给人干还是有什么特殊情结，全圆佑低着头不肯看他，说“要”的语气倒是十二分坚定。

一定要在这里……

有点可爱啊，尹净汉也没动，任全圆佑帮他解开裤子，细细长长的手指，凉凉地溜进去摸，像曾经幻想的那样，医生也会帮他这么做。

医生也会帮我这么做的，医生的手指很漂亮，伸进来……再往里……会和工作的时候一样，会温柔地问，“要进去了，没关系吗？”……没关系的，都没关系，胸部也要再摸摸……

虽然是平平的，可是是医生的话，绝对会称赞圆佑的胸部很可爱……

如果是医生的手就好了，抚摸着自己的时候，全圆佑总是这么想，脑子里灌进和医生在一起的场景，机器的噪音全被忽略，只是重复着那张椅子上，医生看着他，只看着他，然后问……

“会有点痛哦，再坚持一下好吗？”

要怎么回应才好呢，应该说痛也没关系，这是当时那个高中生思考了很久的答案，也不是坚持，而是喜欢医生才这样做的……

第二天起床总是会满脸泪痕，迷迷糊糊的睡梦中也有医生，医生，喜欢医生，想要亲亲医生，想要医生抚摸自己，想要医生抱着，还想要……在这张椅子上和医生做爱……

所以一定要在这里的，无法实现的恋爱现在就这样实现了，全圆佑脑子有点发晕，其实刚刚牵手的时候就已经起了反应，但是现在不能让医生发现……全圆佑这么想着，自觉已经不再是只能靠着幻想度日的高中男生，但是在尹净汉看来，这次带回家的小朋友真是紧张得过分，还发着愣不知道在犹豫些什么，嘴唇也是颤抖着才张开，用口腔整个包住他的，舔湿了之后吐出来一点用手慢慢地滑动，用湿湿的眼神抬头看着自己，像只刚被主人领养回家的小猫咪。

医生……好喜欢你……

尹净汉忍不住夸他好乖，只是摸摸脸颊，小朋友的身体又一震，尹净汉不知道，这个场景在全圆佑脑海里演练过多少遍，不过真正做的时候还是一样生涩，医生站着，自己起身之后跪趴在椅子上，就像以前的梦里那样……

“用…用我的嘴吧……”

在梦里是有点粗暴的、轻轻抓着头发在嘴里抽动的，所以现在也把嘴巴张得好大等着医生进来，只是尹净汉的动作还是跟语气一样温柔，抵住上颚说会轻轻的，胯间的小猫呜呜地叫了几声，含糊地说了句什么。

不要轻轻的…想要医生…随意对待我……

全圆佑没时间去解开自己的腰带，被人塞满口腔、在里面抽插的感觉让身体感觉快要融化，精神也摧枯拉朽烧个干净，尹净汉的东西在里面胀大了一圈，像是要拔出去时被他抓住。

“就射在里面…好吗……”

医生愣了一下，揉了揉他的头发，安慰般地说了句好，让顶端压在舌头上，撸动了几下精液就溅在喉咙上。小朋友低着头发抖，刘海软软的，脸也红红的，看上去乖乖的又很可怜的样子，是被雨水打湿的小猫耳朵，湿漉漉地贴着片樱花花瓣，可是被他一捏，脸颊又像刚出炉的蒸包，软绵绵的水汽化成缠绕的藤蔓，勾着尹净汉低头听小猫说话。

“再一次……”

“还想要再一次……”

“…要…医生进来……”

尹净汉用手指抹掉全圆佑嘴角的精液，把指甲抵在他的下唇，像他对待其他带回家的男人一样，只是这次他不打算重复以前的步骤，半强迫着干了人家的嘴巴就结束，再笑嘻嘻地交代正确刷牙方法。

“要进去哪里？”

迟疑了好久才说出来，确实是有点可爱啊，尹净汉笑眯眯地等着全圆佑说，忍不住又去揉了揉热乎乎的小猫脑袋。

“…进来下面……”

“嗯？进来哪里呢？要好好说啊“，他突然玩心大起，想起以前逗自己的小病人，问他为什么要拔掉不作痛的智齿，是不是为了变帅气去追喜欢的人，对面的男生反应很大，戴着眼镜的整张脸涨得通红。

……呃…拔了会显得脸小来着……

现在面前的人也害羞到过分的程度，死死咬着下唇说不出话，尹净汉也不想为难他：”那就自己把裤子脱掉吧。“

小朋友的动作还是慢慢，手指尖都羞成粉红色，自己乖乖抱着腿，扎着脑袋蘸了点自己的前液抹在穴口：”可以直接进来……但是会……“

”但是、但是…就是、会有点痛……所以想要医生帮我做那个……“，害羞得要融化了，医生却笑得又坏又温柔：“做那个？圆佑不说的话，我不知道是哪个”

“医生……”

小猫正眼神软软地撒娇呢，还是不要太过分了好，“想要医生帮我做扩张”，很快地说完把脸转到一边，尹净汉没办法地笑笑，越过全圆佑去柜子里找凡士林。像小孩子一样任性，但是又乖，像他的学生病人一样乖，自己拆器材的时候也不敢动……低下头看，小猫咪正分开腿乖乖地等着，他把手指没进去，浅浅地去前列腺。

乖乖的小猫咪，乖乖地自己抱着腿，又乖乖地忍着声音，看上去傻乎乎的，小朋友什么时候才忍不住呢，尹净汉加快点速度，小猫就受不了地哼哼：“可以了……”

“不用扩张了吗？”，故意把重音放在他刚才自己说的那个字眼上，尹净汉很是开心地欣赏全圆佑又开始变红的脸，“感觉……快射了……”

所以快点进来呜……还是用眼神撒娇，尹净汉这次却不想满足他，乖乖的可爱猎物忍得大腿一直发抖，他前后摸了几把，再一把拍在小猫屁股上，他不知道今天是怎么了，又再次想起那个跟自己告白过的小朋友，戴着眼镜很局促的高中生，每次用喷洗器喷洗的时候，都紧张得浑身发抖，例行检查的时候，说一句“张开嘴吧”，身子也震得不像话，掩饰的功力一塌糊涂，还以为自己看不出来，可是小朋友就是小朋友，不可以就是不可以，长大之后总会忘记我的，当时的他这么想。

只是后来喜欢上带戴眼镜的男人回家了，也总喜欢强迫人家张开嘴巴，尹净汉自作主张就原谅了这个新的恶趣味，只是有时候心里还是会空落落的。可是现在没有那种感觉，这只莽撞的小猫咪不按理出牌，爪子抓抓又收回去乖乖地等着揉脑袋，他忍不住又一次伸出手去摸，再用力钳住下巴，脑子里制定出新的逗猫计划：

“圆佑真是坏孩子，怎么总是这么着急？满脑子只想着挨操了？”

“……呜…是、圆佑是…淫乱的…坏孩子……”

“所以…那医生、惩罚我吧……”


End file.
